


d(row)se

by Grassy



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Trope Bingo Round 14, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25097404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grassy/pseuds/Grassy
Summary: Dipper attempts to wake Mabel.  Emphasis onattempts.
Relationships: Dipper Pines/Mabel Pines
Kudos: 19
Collections: Trope Bingo: Round Fourteen





	d(row)se

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Fluff
> 
> Posting later than planned because RL has been...well. RL _has been_.

“Mabel.”

_Poke_.

“Maaabel.”

Poke.

“Hnnrsh…”

“Mabel, c’mon.”

Poke, poke. Poke, poke, poke _pokepokepokepoke_ -

“ _Whaaat_?!”

Groggy and grumpy, Mabel shoved back her unbound mess of hair to better glare down at Dipper. He blinked at her in shock, obviously not having expected the sudden scream—which, really, he should have considering—and carefully not wincing as Mabel dug her chin into the chest she’d been using as her pillow.

“Ohhkay,” Dipper drug out the word as he scrambled for the right words to placate her. “Obviously _not_ the best choice I could have made-”

“Obviously!” 

“-but since you’re,” _finally_ , “awake now, would you please get off of me? I’ve seriously gotta pee and your limbs are as hard to remove as tentacles when you’re asleep.”

“Oh.” The indignation fizzled out of her all at once, along with her energy. “Yeah, okay. Sorry ’bout that, Dipdop.” She scooched off him to the side, grabbing a stray pillow to cuddle as he slid off the bed.

“It’s okay, I’m used to it.” He patted her thigh in reassurance before scurrying off to the bathroom.

“I’ll m’ke it up t’you later,” Mabel lightly called, voice fading away just as she did; never hearing Dipper’s response.

“You always do.”


End file.
